la corona de los elementos
by El Cuervo Negro
Summary: Slade tiene la oportunidad de destruir el mundo pero los titanes intentarán detenerlo. ¿qué tendrán que hacer los titanes para detenerlo? ¿a quienes conocerán? ¿por que problemas pasarán? ¿que mal ancestral ha despertado slade? [cancelado] {para saber por qué ver mi perfil}
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy Cuervo-negro y les traigo una historia de los jovenes titanes. Puede que no tenga mucho que ver con la serie pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo. En este fic los titanes tienen 15 años todos, al igual que los OCs. Bien, comencemos.**

**AVISO: en este fic habrá frases (osea conjuros) en latín; pero pondré la traducción al español justo al lado, entre : "{}" ¿ok?**

**capitulo 1º: **_**cinco billetes de solo ida para el reino de los elementos**_

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Jump City, los titanes estaban en sus actividades matutinas: Starfire estaba cocinando algo que, según ella, era delicioso; Robin estaba en su investigación para hayar el paradero de Slade; Raven estaba en posición de loto frente el gran ventanal del salón; Cyborg estaba jugando una partida en las carreras; y chico bestia estaba preparando un plato enorme de tofu para él solito. Un silencio comodo inundaba la torre T, aunque este no duró mucho, ya que un enorme portal negro se abrió derepente en medio del enorme salón ; los titanes, asustados, se pusieron en posicion de defensa frente al portal por temor a lo que pudiera salir. Y salió...¡TERRA!

titanes: ¿¡TERRA?! -dijeron sorprendidos

La chica no pudo hablar ya que otras chicas le cayeron encima. Raven se acercó la montón de chicas y con sus poderes las hizo flotar y las pudo ver. Acto que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par. Ella las conocía a todas! Pero no dijo nada. El petirrojo le dijo que las bajara y ella así lo hizo y el lider comenzó su interrogatorio.

robin: ¿quienes sois? -comenzó el joven maravilla

aqua: Yo soy Aqua, princesa del agua - dijo una chica de cabello largo a media espalda y de color azul cielo, ojos de un color azul zafiro y piel palida; llevaba una camisa azul, un pantalon vaquero negro, una converse rojas y el pelo en una semi-cola

brisa: Yo soy Brisa, princesa del aire - dijo una chica de cabello blanco y hasta los hombros, ojos de color verde y piel bronceada; llevaba una camisa blanca, una chaquta azul, una falda negra y zapatos planos verdes; y el pelo suelto con una diadema blanca

flarion: Yo soy flarion, princesa del fuego - dijo una chica de cabello rojo y largo hasta la cintura, ojos color naranja y piel muy bronceada; llevaba un vestido rojo a medio muslo y unas mallas negras y zapatos planos negros; y el pelo en una cola alta

terra: A mi ya me conoceis pero igual digo. Soy Terra, princesa de la tierra - dijo la rubia; llevaba el pelo suelto con sus tipicas gafas, llevaba una camisa amarilla, unos vaqueros negros y una converse azules

sol: Y yo soy sol, princesa de la luz - dijo una chica de cabellos castaño largo hasta las rodillas y ojos morados; llevaba un vestido negro a medio muslo con una cinta roja debajo del pecho y mallas moradas y zapatos planos negros; llevaba el pelo suelto pero con una diadema blanca que brillaba como si estuviera adornada con estrellas de verdad

cyborg: ¿y que haceis aquí? -pregunta el robot con una ceja alzada { siomara-san: ¿cy tiene cejas? o.O}

ellas: venimos por ella -dicen al mismo tiempo mientras señalan a la titan oscura; la cual traga saliva y dice con la voz temblorosa

raven: ¿pasó algo en el reino? -pregunta muy temerosa de la respuesta

terra: por desgracia sí, conejita -responde la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, que se ensancha al decir "conejita"

raven: te dige mil veces que no me llames así, gatita -dice la chica con un tono entre molesto y divertido

terra: ggggrrrrr -gruñe la chica

sol: debemos irnos ya -dice dirigiendose al portal- tus amigos pueden venir si quieren rae-rae

raven: van a venir -dice mientras, con sus poderes, mete a los otros en el portal. Luego de un destello blanco, aparecen en un lugar nuevo. Una ciudad muy rara; gente volando, andando, corriendo y haciendo todo tipo de cosas magicas.

aqua: ¡bienvenidos al reino de los elementos! -dice la peli-azul con una gran sonrisa

robin: a ver, a ver...me estoy confundiendo...¿¡que demonios está pasando?! -dice/grita exaltado el chico maravilla,confundido por toda esta situación

terra: ya os explicaremos todo...pero antes iremos al castillo...aunque está un poco lejos...

brisa: tranquila gatita -dice con una sonrisa tierna- yo los llevo! -al segundo la chicas se pone en posicion de loto,sentada en el suelo- consectetuer adipiscing elit, quod trahit ventus, in qua invocatum est non fugere, et adducam eos ad bene** {traducción del latín:**_"portal de viento, transporta a los chicos que no vuelan y llevalos al hogar donde descansa el bien"_**} **-en ese momento un remolino se formó bajo los pies de los titanes y así como vino se fue, pero llevandose a los titanes, excepto a starfire- oh...que pasó?

raven y terra: ella vuela -dicen al mismo tiempo, luego se miran sorprendidas y soltaron una pequeña risita

flarion: pues vale...-voltea a ver a starfire- disculpe señorita...

star: starfire -dice al comprender que no se había presentado

flarion: starfire...debemos emprender el vuelo ya o no llegaremos...chicas!

Al momento una rafaga de viento hace un pequeño remolino, en el cual se sube brisa; luego una ola de mar aparece de la nada y forma un remolino de agua, y en él se sube aqua; luego una roca aparece de la nada y en ella se sube terra; luego aparece una llamarada de fuego que se transforma en una roca de fuego, y en ella se sube flarion; luego aparecen dos esferas, una blanca y otra negra; la blanca se aplana y en ella se sube sol, y la negra se aplana y en ella se sube raven.

flarion: vamos?

todas: si!

Las chicas emprenden el vuelo, dos de ellas estaban confundidas pero tranquilas, mientars otras cinco estaban muy preocupadas...y ahora sabremos porqué...las chicas ya han llegado...se encontraban en un castillo de piedra, rodeada de un rio de lava en el cual peces azules y verdes se veían nadar...los chicos admiraban la enorme construcción cuando las chicas llegaron...era hora de explicar todo...

robin: bien...¿ahora nos explicaréis que pasa?

aqua: claro...pero entremos...¿ok?

titanes: ok

Todos entraron en el enorme castillo, era todo de piedra, había muebles antiguos de madera pero la poca tecnología que había era muy moderna...tanto que fascinó a cyborg...luego de una larga caminata llegaron al salón...una habitación de paredes de piedra, una mesa enorme de madera y un sofa negro...

sol: sentaos -todos lo hizieron- supongo que tendréis muchas preguntas...podéis hacer todas las preguntas que queráis...pero no podremos responder a todas...

raven: yo quiero saber que pasó...acordamos que solo nos reuniriamos cuando algo muy malo pasara...¿que pasó chicas?...no me asusteis

terra: sabíamos que preguntarías eso...-baja la cabeza un segundo, luego la levanta y se levanta de su silla y va hacia la ventana- slade...-dice con enojo y frustración, un grito de asombro salió de la boca de los titanes

robin: ¿que tiene que ver slade con todo esto?

brisa: él...-baja la cabeza- a robado las gemas...

raven: ¿¡QUÉ?! -se levanta de la silla- ¿¡como qué slade robó las gemas?! ¿¡ que va a hacer él con las gemas?! -dice/grita muy exaltada

terra: él va a...-se acerca a raven- construir la corona y con ella...-lagrimas se juntan en sus ojos y todos lo notan, pero raven le pone una mano en el hombro y le sonríe dulcemente, cosa que sorprende a los titanes- ...él va a...destruir el mundo -dijo con todo su pesar

Los titanes abrieron los ojos comoplatos, las princesas bajaron la cabeza y raven...ella...tenía los ojos llenandose de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir...ella estaba preocupada por el bienestar de todos sus amigos...pero en su mente solo pasaba el nombre de alguien...alguien al que su corazón quería mucho...alguien al que ella quería proteger hasta su ultimo aliento...

raven: _*chico bestia...*_

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora! Quiero saber su opinión sobre este capitulo y así saber si lo continuo o no...quiero aclarar una cosa: muchos odian a terra por lo que le hizo a los titanes...yo le tengo cierto rencor pero me parece una chica muy agradable...por eso en este fic, terra y raven son mejores amigas.**

**Eso es todo...bueno una cosa más...en este fic habrá amistad, humor, romance y acción...las parejas serán: robstar...cybee...los OCs tendrán parejas OCs u otros personajes de la serie...y sobre todo...bbrae...**

**Espero que les guste el fic ^.^ **

**Con cariño, El cuervo negro**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Espero que les guste este capitulo del fic. Comprendo que no haya comentarios en el primer capitulo, ya que ya estaba subido, pero como este no lo subí...espero encontrar algún comentario para este capitulo. Y espero, también, que se sorprendan con este capitulo, ya que en este conoceremos el plan de Slade y a unos nuevos personajes...espero que os guste el capitulo (y el fic en general también)._

**capitulo 2º:**_** los guerreros de la luna nueva**_

Ya ha pasado una semana desde la llegada de los titanes al reino de los elementos. Cada titan se sorprendió de la historia que les contaron las cinco jóvenes de la realeza; y conocieron una parte del pasado de su amiga, pasado que desconocían completamente. Las chicas les enseñaron sus dormitorios a los héroes y estas se retiraron a los suyos propios. Cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos...veamos que es lo que preocupa a nuestros amigos...

En el dormitorio de Starfire. Podemos ver a la princesa de Tamaran preparándose para la cena, con la ropa que las chicas le habían dado...pero parece que ella no está pendiente de lo que haze...

starfire: _(todo esto está pasando muy rápido...no consigo comprender bien lo que dijeron las amigas de mi amiga raven...lo que más me estraña es que mencionaron algo...algo que tenía relación con una luna...una luna nueva...pero no recuerdo bien si era bueno o malo...y nuestra amiga terra...ella volvió...no sé como van a estar las cosas con ella y el amigo chico bestia...y es raro que la amiga raven haya sido tan...dulce con ella...y me preocupa que slade tenga la posibilidad de destruir el mundo...y nadie nos dice como planea hacerlo...esto es muy confuso...solo tengo una cosa clara...antes de que todo lo malo empiece...tengo que decirle a robin lo que siento por él...probablemente no tenga otra oportunidad...nunca.)_ -luego de esta "reflexión mental", la joven se paró frente al espejo del cuarto y se vio de pies a cabeza- wow...esto realmente se ve bien...es muy bonito- dijo ella contemplando el hermoso conjunto, aún recordaba lo que la chica de cabello de fuego le dijo: "Ya que tú controlas la energía de las emociones alegres, te dejaremos ropa de las hechiceras de la electricidad". Al principio, starfire no comprendió lo que dijo...pero ahora ya lo entendía- las magas de la electricidad visten muy bien- ella llevaba una falda a medio muslo de color blanca, una camisa blanca con la manga derecha hasta la muñeca de color amarilla y la izquierda hasta el hombro de color rojo claro, tenía unos zapatos azules de tacón y lazos azules atados en las piernas- muy lindo- luego se recogió el cabello en una cola alta y salió hasta el comedor donde encontró a su amiga raven y a su amiga terra junto a las chicas que conoció hace una semana, todas iban muy elegantes- que lindas os veis todas -dijo la chica sonriendo

brisa: muchas gracias starfire -dijo la princesa del aire, ella llevaba un hermoso bestido de color azul turquesa hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos planos de color negro y el pelo suelto con una corona de plata con un hueco vacío

flarion: lo mismo digo -dijo la pelirroja con una camisa roja sin mangas, unos shorts azules y encima una falda negra y zapatos de tacón de color blanco, con el pelo suelto y una corona de color rojo con hueco vacío

sol: eres muy amable- dijo la chica castaña con una camisa amarilla de manga larga, unos tejanos rasgados azules y converse rojas, llevaba una pulsera blanca con un hueco vacío

aqua: gracias! -dijo la princesa, llevaba un top azul ajustado, unos shorts violetas y encima una falda violeta de tela semi-transparente, llevaba unos zapatos planos rojos y el pelo suelto con una diadema azul con un lazo en el cual había un hueco vacío

terra: gracias star -dijo la rubia con un bestido azul celeste corto a medio muslo con varias flores, unos zapatos de tacón negros, llevaba una diadema negra en la cual había una flor con un hueco vacío

raven: gracias -dijo la chica oscura, ella llevaba una camisa violeta ajustada y sin mangas, unos vaqueros negros rasgados y converse azules, y llevaba un broche con forma de cuervo y en el ojo del cuervo había una gema violeta

starfire: ¿donde están nuestros amigos? -preguntó mirando a todos lados en busca de los chicos

terra: ya vendrán -dijo ella despreocupada y jugando con un tenedor

aqua: pero siéntate mujer -dijo ella señalando a una silla vacía

starfire: está bien amiga aqua -dijo ella sentándose

En el pasillo de las habitaciones de los chicos. Los chicos estaban allí los tres...ninguno tenía ganas de bajar...y mucho menos por sus ropas...se veían horribles,según ellos...Cyborg llevaba un colgante que le daba aspecto normal, llevaba un pantalón negro con varios detalles en violeta, unas converse rojas y una camisa azul floja...robin llevaba una camiseta negra, un pantalón blanco y converse rojas...y CB **(N/a: advertencia: si eres fan de chico bestia...tendrás un derrame nasal si te lo imaginas *.* o/o)** ...CB llevaba un pantalón hasta las rodillas tipo camuflaje y unas converse negras...si, oyeron (o leyeron) bien...nuestro amigo verde va sin camisa...dejando al descubierto su torso perfectamente esculpido...dejando al descubierto sus abdominales y sus músculos que harían babear a cualquier fangirl...

robin: me veo ridículo -dijo viéndose de arriba a abajo

cyborg: yo igual

chico bestia: -se cruza de brazos y levanta una ceja- ¿de que os quejáis vosotros? por lo menos vosotros no vais así -dice señalándose a sí mismo- al menos vosotros lleváis camisa

robin: en eso tienes razón -luego dirige su mirada a la ventana y ve una sombra espiándolos -oye! -grita en dirección a la sombra, luego lanza una de sus armas atrapando a la sombra, los otros dos se acercaron al sujeto y vieron que era un joven de su edad- ¿quien eres?

¿?: no es algo que te importe mago -dijo él con sorna

robin: ¿mago? yo no soy un mago...soy humano

¿?: enserio? -se notaba asombro en su voz- entonces...¿por qué vas vestido como un mago de la lucha? y...¿tus amigos son magos?

robin: ¿mago de la lucha? wow...-se mira enterito- ...y no, no somos magos...¿ellos de que van vestidos?

¿?: el alto -dice refiriendo se a cyborg- va igual que un mago de la ciencia

cyborg: wow -se mira- ya no me siento horrible

chico bestia: ¿y yo? -pregunta muy curioso; al verlo, el joven abre los ojos como platos y dice...

¿?: optata ac mulieres vir belli

cyborg y robin: ¿que? perdona pero no sabemos latín

¿?: parece que él si -dice mirando al verde, el cual está todo rojo- ¿o no?

robin: bestita...¿que dijo?

chico bestia: dijo: "dios de la guerra y hombre deseado por muchas mujeres".

cyborg y robin: ¿¡QUE?!

¿?: que poco sabéis de la cultura mágica...bueno yo me voy pero nos veremos -se libera de sus cuerdas- por cierto "fortis" -dice él **(N/a: fortis - guerrero)**

chico bestia: ¿que quieres? -responde chico bestia de brazos cruzados

¿?: te vistieron así por una razón...y tú sabes bien cual es...¿o me equivoco...garfield? -luego se lanza por la ventana y desaparece en una nueve de humo negro

robin: será mejor que bajemos y que nos expliquen estas ropas -dice dirigiéndose al salón, seguido de cyborg...no se dan cuenta de que CB sigue allí parado mirando a la ventana por la cual salió la sombra

chico bestia: no lo puedo creer...¿realmente eres tu...jason? -luego se dirige al salón...

Al llegar al salón todos estaban esperando su llegada, la puerta se abrió revelando al titan faltante...cabe destacar que cierta peli-morada tuvo un derrame nasal grave al verle **(xD)**...la comida fue muy agradable, pero cuando todos ya se iban a sus habitaciones cuando oyeron una explosión en la pared. Todos se pusieron en posición de defensa y cuando el humo de la explosión se disipó, cinco jóvenes se acercaron a las chicas...los titanes iban a atacar pero sol levantó una mano, en señal de que no hicieran nada...las jóvenes se acercaron a los chicos, pero raven se quedó atrás...luego de un duelo de miradas entre los chicos y las chicas, los chicos sonrieron burlonamente...lo que enfadó más a las chicas...

sol: esto se tiene que acabar ya Arón -dijo la chica mirando fijamente al joven que tenía delante

arón: no veo por qué se tiene que acabar princesa -dijo el joven de pelo de color verde y ojos azul zafiro, llevaba una camisa negra con una luna dibujada, unos tejanos azules rasgados y converse rojas -mmmm...-la mira de arriba a abajo-...en mi opinión te ves mejor con tu piyama...o sin nada -dijo el chico con una sonrisa seductora, y la chica se sonrojó completamente -jajajajaja si te sonrojas por eso...no sé como reaccionarás si hago...esto -acto seguido se acercó peligrosamente a la joven, a la cual estaba a punto de darle un infarto, y luego...un puñetazo en el rostro del joven lo hizo alejarse -¿¡pero qué?! -había sido terra- oh...la rubia teñida viene a salvar a su amiga...si tu no eres capaz de hacer amigos...¿o me equivoco?...eres una traidora

terra: ¡cállate! - la chica, furiosa, iba a darle otro puñetazo al joven pero una mano agarró su brazo y un brazo le rodeó la cintura -¿que? -luego de un segundo dice con odio - jason

jason: si hermosa...tu ladrón está aqui para servirte -dice con su sensual voz, era un joven de pelo castaño y ojos azul verdoso, lleva la misma ropa que arón (todos llevan la misma)

terra: si vienes a servirme...¡SUÉLTAME! -dice/grita furiosa la rubia

jason: mmmmm...¿y si no quiero?...-su mano suelta la de la rubia y se pone en su cintura- ¿que me harás si no te suelto?...-su mano baja de su cintura hacia el final del bestido y acaricia su pierna, hay que decir que la chica está muy sonrojada

brisa: ¡aléjate de ella! -luego de su grito la chica hizo que una corriente de viento tirara a jason al suelo -¡no te consiento que hagas eso! -cuando iba a lanzar un conjuro alguien la calla poniendo una mano en su boca

rubén: shhh...hablas demasiado -dice un chico de pelo rubio y ojos negros- ¿me prometes que no gritarás? -pregunta divertido, y como respuesta brisa asiente de mala gana y con una cara así: ¬¬ - bien...-luego retira, lentaaaaamente, su mano de la boca de brisa...tan lentamente que se permitió bordear el contorno de los labios de la chica- bien... y ahora estarás callada y nos deja-mph -antes de terminar su frase recibe un puñetazo en el rostro, cortesía de flarion

flarion: eres un imbecil! tu no le das ordenes a brisa! -grita enojada pero algo la calla de golpe, y esta vez no fue una mano, fueron unos labios que hicieron presión con los suyos- O/O -la chica no respondía al beso, pero tampoco lo rechazaba...luego de unos segundos el chico se separó de la joven de pelo rojo...y cara roja también

ryan: hola dulce flarion -dice un joven de cabello rojo y ojos blancos -dime una cosa...-pregunta con una voz dulce

flarion: ¿que...que cosa? -dice muy nerviosa la chica

ryan: ¿beso bien? -pregunta seductoramente al oído de la chica, la cual no pudo responder por dos motivos: 1º aún no se despertaba del shock del beso, y 2º aqua le dió una patada a ryan que lo dejó "out"

aqua: ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! -grita muy enojada la chica de agua...luego oye unos pasos detrás de ella- ¡NO DES UN PASO MAS RON! -luego los pasos se detienen, pero una energía blanca rodea a aqua y la empuja contra el suelo- auch! -mira con ira a ron- ¡IMBÉCIL!

ron: jajajajaja seré un imbecil, pero yo al menos no soy un mentiroso...-dice el chico de pelo negro hasta los hombros y ojos amarillos- yo no miento a los que me quieren...no como tú -dice con ira y un poco de...¿tristeza?

arón: nos veremos pronto chicas...jajajaja muy pronto -luego un humo azul cubre a los chico pero jason se acercó a los titanes, más concretamente a chico bestia

jason: hola garfield -dice poniendo una sonrisa torcida- ¿me echaste de menos?

chico bestia: sinceramente...-se cruza de brazos- no

jason: oh...¿por qué eres tan malo conmigo? -pregunta con un falso tono de decepción- ¿que hice para merecer tanto desprecio?

chico bestia: tu lo sabes bien -dice el joven verde de brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria...muy seria

jason: oh...no seas tan malo..."fortis" -dice sonriendo con sorna

robin: un momento...tu eras la sombra que nos espiaba!

jason: jajajajaja sip...por eso los conozco a ustedes jajajajaja

chico bestia: y por otra cosa también...¿o me equivoco...red x?

titanes: ¿¡red x?!

jason: jajajajajajaja bueno colega...creo que debo irme ya...jajaja pero antes... -en un destello aparece delante de terra y le roba un beso- ahora sí...adiós! -y luego desaparece en una nube de humo blanco

raven: ¿que acaba de pasar? -dice muy confundida

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nos encontramos en un castillo de piedra, más allá del bosque prohibido, a las afueras del reino de los elementos. Aquí es donde viven los cinco chicos...tambien llamados: "los guerreros de la luna nueva". Cada uno está en su habitación, pensando sobre el día de hoy...

ryan: _(hace años que no estaban todas las princesas juntas...pero eso no puede ser bueno...ron nos dijo que aqua le dijo que solo se juntarían cuando la corona de los elementos estuviera en peligro...aunque tambien me alegra volver a ver a flarion tan feliz...hacia años que no la veía con esa linda sonrisa suya...AH! ya estoy sonando cursi otra vez!...solo esa chica me hace esto...creo que es lo que raven dijo...creo que estoy enamorado...nah! seguro que tengo sueño...ja! yo...ryan, enamorado de la princesa del fuego...eso nunca!...somos completamente diferentes...somos polos opuestos...eso me recuerda a lo que dijo una vez raven..."los opuestos se atraen"...¿será verdad?...pero, si fuera verdad...¿sería bueno o malo?...además...aunque este enamorado de flarion, ella nunca se fijará en mí...soy el villano...no soy nadie en comparación con ella...ARG! ya soné cursi!...te odio flarion...y...lo que mas odio de ti es...que no te puedo odiar...) _-luego de este monologo interno, ryan se acostó en su cama y se durmió...soñando con su ardiente princesa y su amor imposible...

rubén:_ (aún me duele la cara...esa pelirroja me pegó muy fuerte...no entiendo por qué se puso así...no le iba a hacer nada malo a Brisa...nunca se lo haría...la quiero demasiado como para hacerle daño...¿¡pero que dije?! ¡ARG! ¡soné más cursi que ron cuando hablaba de aqua!...me siento sucio...¡un momento!...raven tambien estaba allí...eso significa que algo malo pasó...ja! esas princesitas van a necesitar nuestra ayuda...son realmente una princesas en apuros que necesitan a su principe para salvarlas, o en este caso, a su dios...sobre todo brisa...ella es una niñita asustada que necesita siempre mi ayuda, y yo la ayudo sin dudarlo...claro que lo hago, por eso la amo...O.O...¿¡que fue eso que dije?!...creo que estoy loqueando...necesito dormir algo...)_ -luego se tapó con su sábana y se durmió...soñando con su princesa aérea y su amor loco...

jason: _(jajajajaja menuda cara puso el tonto de garfield jajajajaja...mmmm...vainilla...sí, a eso saben los labios de terra...aún no sé muy bien por qué le robé un beso a terra...bueno, sinceramente sí que lo sé...pero no entiendo como me pude enamorar de ella...es una chica tonta, mentirosa...dulce, valiente, fuerte, inteligente...una guerrera...uff...ya sé como me enamoré...aunque está muy claro que ella me odia...pero eso ne me va a detener...nada detiene a Red X...nada puede hacer que me vuelva débil...salvo ella...)_ -jason se tapó la cara con su sábana y se durmió...soñando con su dulce guerrera y sus labios sabor vainilla...

arón: _(que tonta es Sol...enserio pensaba que la iba a besar? jajaja que ilusa...aunque...me pregunto a que sabrán sus labios...seguro que es un sabor dulce, tan dulce como ella...o.O...bien, es oficial...tanto tiempo con ron me ha dejao tonto -.-...pero...he de admitir que sí que me da curiosidad saber si esa niña sabe besar...es verdad, Sol tendrá 15 años pero sigue siendo una niña...una dulce niña inocente...seguro que no sabe besar jajajajajaja...mmmm...alguien debería enseñarle...jejejejejeje eso haré...prepárate Sol,tu principe va a por ti princesa jajajajajaja...)_ -luego se metió en la cama y se durmió...soñando con su plan para enseñar a esa "niña" a besar...

ron:_ (te odio aqua...¿¡que es lo que no entiende esa p***?!...¡me jode la vida cuando se va y me la jode cuando vuelve!...¡arg!...ò.ó...-.-...aunque por mucho que diga eso...yo aún la amo...aunque ella me engañara y me utilizara...daría mi vida por ella, y por qué me vuelva a amar...sé que fui un tonto por no escucharla...ella me dijo que no fue así lo que pasó y yo,cegado por la ira, no la escuché y me fui...aún puedo oír su llanto cuando la dejé allí, sola bajo la lluvia...lo lamento aqua...lamento amarte, lamento haberte amado y lamento amarte siempre...y lo que más lamento es...que por mi culpa ya no me amas...)_ -luego de pensar mucho, el desdichado ron se fue a dormir...pero a diferencia de sus amigos, él no tuvo un sueño agradable...él tuvo una pesadilla, recordó "ese" día...el día en que su vida se arruinó...el día en que rompió el corazón de su amada aqua- lo siento aqua -dijo ron entre sueños, y con una lagrima cayendo de sus ojos...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ahora estamos en una cueva, fuera del reino de los elementos, en el monte de la muerte. En el interior de esa cueva se aprecian dos figuras...un hombre alto y una chica de pequeña estatura. El hombre llevaba una armadura negra y naranja y una mascara que solo tenía un ojo; y la chica lleva una falda blanca corta, una camisa tipo camuflaje y zapatos planos verdes; tiene el pelo castaño con mechones violetas, rojos, azules, rubios y verdes corto hasta los hombros, ojos grises, cola de gato y orejas de gato, y en la oreja derecha dos pendientes.

slade: muy bien. Tu nueva misión es robar la ultima gema, la gema de raven. ¿Crees que podrás, siomara?

siomara: claro que puedo maestro -dijo la chica con un tono de voz siniestro pero, aún así, su voz era muy dulce- y ya sé como hacer que deje la gema descuidada -expresó con una sonrisa torcida

slade: ¿cómo?

siomara: no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer alguien movido por los celos -dijo con un tono misterioso y siniestro- y además, yo conozco muy bien a mi prima

slade: pues muy bien, mi querida aprendiz. Ahora descansa, mañana comenzaremos con el plan -dijo retirandose del lugar

siomara: sí, maestro -dice mientras camina a su habitación- _( es muy triste que todo esto acabe así primita...pero eso te pasa por lo que me hiciste...ahora verás a tus amigo caer y morir sin que tu puedas hacer nada...cuando te robe la gema de la oscuridad le romperé las piernas a ese friki de slade y yo dominaré el mundo...no me importa si te haré daño rae, pero tú me hiciste mucho más daño...jajajajajajajajajajaja...esto es la guerra raven...te mataré...a ti y a tu novio...pero...lo más divertido será robártelo...porque hay algo que tenemos en común rae...a ambas nos gusta el color verde...)_ -luego de esto se fue a su habitación a preparar su venganza...

* * *

_Hola! Espero que les haya gustado esta porquería que yo llamo "capitulo 2" xD...y espero sus comentarios jejeje Pero antes de despedirme vengo a aclarar algo:_

_Ryan es el dios del agua._

_Rubén es el dios de la tierra._

_Jason es Red X, y dios de la luz._

_Arón es el dios de la oscuridad._

_Ron es el dios del fuego._

_Espero que les guste! ^.^ Nos vemos pronto, espero..._

_PD: siomara soy yo!_

_Con cariño, El cuervo negro_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! Soy Cuervo-negro y vengo de vuelta con este capitulo. Espero que les guste ^.^ _

_Y quiero decir que en este capitulo habrá una escena bbrae. Seguro que se preguntan: ¿y por qué nos avisas?; pues vereis jejeje ya no habrá más...claramente este es un fic bbrae, pero...bueno, ya sabréis por qué ya no habrá más (durante muchos capitulos) escenas bbrae. _

_Ahora sí, espero que disfruten del capitulo._

**capitulo 3:**_** la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío**_

El astro rey despertaba de su sueño dando comienzo a un nuevo día. En una cueva oscura el sol llegó a la habitación de una joven de cabellos coloridos. La joven comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, cuando sus ojos grises se hubieron abierto se incorporó en la cama, se destapó y se levantó para dirijirse al baño; allí abrió la llave de la ducha, mientas el agua se ponía tibia ella preparaba la ropa que se iba a poner; su nuevo "uniforme", como decía slade; lo dejó en la cama y se dirigió al baño, allí se quitó la ropa y se puso debajo del agua, mientras se bañaba encendió la radio, como le era costumbre; la música sonaba por la habitación. Luego de unos minutos la chica cerró la llave del agua, se enrolló una toalla al cuerpo y salió a la habitación; allí se secó el pelo y el cuerpo y se puso su "uniforme"; un top negro con una "S" en color naranja debajo del cuello, unos vaqueros de color negro con una falda corta de color naranja, y unas botas de color negro con algunos detalles en naranja; se cepillo el pelo y se dirigió hacia la cocina; esta estaba vacía y eso le agradó, ella prefería la soledad, se preparó unas tostadas con mermelada, un vaso de chocolate caliente y unos chocolates. Al terminar de comer dejó una nota en la que decía: "Maestro, voy a salir a ejecutar el plan. No me espere despierto al anochecer."; luego salió de la cueva y, por primera vez en días, respiró aire fresco y puro; se quedó allí parada unos minutos para luego silbar; al segundo un tigre de pelaje azul apareció ante ella; la chica se subió al enorme tigre y le dijo a este que se dirigiera al castillo de los elementos; y el tigre así lo hizo.

Mientras, en el salón del castillo.

En el castillo de los elementos todos aún estaban dormidos, salvo por dos titanes; un joven de cabello verde se encontraba buscando tofu en el refrigerador mientras una joven de pelo violeta lo miraba con una ceja alzada. Luego de unos minutos el titan verde suspiró con frustración mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador; se giró lentamente y caminó con la cabeza gacha hasta el sofá y se sentó en él.

raven: ¿te pasa algo? -preguntó con un tono de preocupación, pero escondido tras su monotona voz.

chico bestia: en la nevera no hay tofu; y sabes que eso es lo unico que me agrada comer.

raven: ¿solo era eso? -dijo la chica con una sonrisa sarcastica; luego se levantó del sofá donde estaba leyendo y se encaminó hasta un armario, y lo abrió de par en par dejando a la vista su contenido.

chico bestia: wow -el joven tenía baba cayendosele de la boca al ver como el armario estaba lleno de tofu, tofu, tofu y más tofu- pero...¿de quien es? -preguntó el joven mientras cogía varios trozos de esa deliciosa comida y la depositaba en un plato.

Al oír esa pregunta la joven bajó la cabeza mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

raven: es mío -dijo en un susurro, que el joven alcanzó a oír.

chico bestia: ¿que? -el chico tenía la mirada puesta en ella mientras esta desviaba su mirada de la de él- ¿como que es tuyo? -un tono de asombro salió con esa pregunta.

raven: yo...-la chica apartaba la mirada con las mejillas coloradas, y como no traía su capa, el chico vió ese sonrojo, lo que le pareció muy lindo- yo...soy vegetariana...-dijo mientras el sonroja de su cara aumentaba.

chico bestia: ¿tu?...¿tu eres vegetariana? -el chico estaba muy asombrado y con un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas.

raven: pues...sí...no me parece bien comer carne...es comer a otro ser vivo...es como si un humano comiera a otro humano...-la chica seguía con la cabeza gacha mientras hablaba, hasta que una mano le obligó a levantar la mirada; era el joven chico bestia que le estaba sonriendo con cariño, lo que aumentó el sonrojo en la chica.

Ninguno dijo palabra mientras se miraban a los ojos, ambos tenían las mejillas coloradas; los dos acercaban sus rostros lentamente mientras cerraban sus ojos; sus labios ya casi se rozaban, pero la puerta del salón se abrió con fuerte golpe; ambos se separaron rapidamente y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas. Y el intruso, cyborg **{N/a: como no, ¬¬, siempre es él}** ,entró con una gran sonrisa y acompañado de todos los demás habitantes del castillo.

starfire: buenos días amigos...¿tienen fiebre?

raven: no, ¿por?

starfire: ambos tienen la cara de un extraño color rojo -dijo la incocente de star, haciendo que el sonroja de los chicos aumentara

chico bestia: tranquila star jejeje no es nada jeje

terra: ok, ¿quien quiere desayunar?

todos: yo!

chico bestia: ¿quieres tofu? -pregunta al oido de raven

raven: sí, por favor -responde con una pequeña sonrisa

chico bestia: si señora -luego de eso hace la seña de los militares y se dirige a preparar dos platos de tofu

Raven miraba a su amigo verde con una sonrisa mientras recoraba su "casi beso"; y esperaba que ese momento se repitiera, pero terminando lo que empezó.

Mientras, en la puerta del castillo de los elementos.

En la puerta del castillo se encontraba siomara, estaba despidiendose de su tigre; cuando este se fue y la joven se adentró en el castillo, se dirigió al salón y comenzó su plan.

siomara: ¿hola? ¿hay alguien? -preguntó entrando al salón; todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, los titanes con confusión, las princesas con desconfianza y raven con alegría, mucha alegría.

raven: ¡siomara! -la chica corrió a los brazos de la gata y la abrazó con todas sus fuerza- no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé

siomara: _(hipocrita, seguro que me olvidaste por completo) _yo tambien te extrañé primita -respondió la chica abrazandola con un falso cariño

robin: ehm...raven...¿quien es ella? -preguntó confundido

raven: claro! -se suelta del abrazo y se pone al lado de siomara- chicos, ella es siomara...mi prima ^.^

titanes: ¿¡tu prima?!

siomara: ¿no les hablaste de mi? -pregunta con un gesto de tristeza, pero en su interior estaba dando una fiesta **{xD}**

raven: se me pasó...lo siento -dice con las mejillas un poco coloradas y la cabeza gacha

siomara: _(esa no te la crees ni tú) _no pasa nada primita - cualquiera con dos ojos de frente vería a kilometros que esa sonrisa de cariño era falsa...pero ellos no lo notaron- ¿no me vas a presentar?

raven: claro...-la coge de la mano y se acerca a los titanes- él es robin -lo señala

robin: Hola! -acerca su mano

siomara: hola -estrecha su mano con la de él

raven: ella es starfire -la señala

starfire: hola prima de mi amiga raven -le da un abrazo

siomara: hola jejeje -responde al abrazo- ...em...perdona...pero...no...res...piro... -dijo mientras empezaba a ponerse azul

starfire: oh, lo siento -dice soltandola

raven: él es cyborg -lo señala

cyborg: hola siomara -dice sonriendo

siomara: hola cyborg ^.^ -le corresponde la sonrisa, y por primera vez, es de verdad

raven: y él es chico bestia -lo señala

siomara: chico bestia, ¿que hay de nuevo?

chico bestia: unas cuantas goteras en el techo -señala al techo

siomara: _(¬¬ he oido a muertos con más gracia que tú) _ jajaja muy bueno -sonrie con un flaso cariño

terra: ¿se puede saber que haces aquí siomara? -pregunta con enojo

siomara: solo venía a ver a mi prima

sol: ¿y como sabías que estaba aquí? -pregunta con una ceja alzada

siomara: pues hace unos día vi a un tipo extraño huyendo del castillo con las gemas, menos la de rae

robin: ¿que aspecto tenía el "tipo extraño"?

siomara: pues...llevaba una armadura negra y una mascara con solo un ojo...

titanes: ¡slade!

siomara: ¿quien? -pregunta con una falsa confusión

starfire: él es...

Una explosión interrumpe a la alienigena, del humo salen un montón de los robots de Slade; y entre ellos sale él.

slade: ...yo -completa la oración de la chica

_**continuará...**_

_Bueno, sé que me quedó super mal, pero este capitulo está dividido en dos partes...en la otra parte comienza la acción y se terminan las escenas bbrae; en el proximo capitulo será la ultima escena bbrae. Y ahora, para hacer suspense, les daré un pequeño avance del proximo capitulo:_

_raven: ¡CHICO BESTIA! -grita la chica mientras una de sus manos se suelta del borde del edifico, donde se encuentra suspendida a varios metros de altura_

_chico bestia: ¡RAVEN! -el joven corre al borde del edificio y agarra la mano de la chica, a la cual le han quitado sus poderes, y ahora él ya entendía por qué- ¡NO TE SUELTES!_

_raven: chico bestia...ya no aguanto...-dice la chica mientras se va resbalando_

_chico bestia: ¡NO! -grita al ver caer a la chica al vacío- ¡NO RAVEN, NO! ¡NO ME DEJES! -el chico se iba a tirar a salvarla pero recordó que no tenía poderes- ¡RAVEN! -grita con lagrimas en los ojos_

_siomara: murió -se acerca al chico- y ya no volverá -pone una mano en el hombro del chico- y nunca le dijiste lo que sentías...ahora ya es tarde -sonríe con maldad_

_chico bestia: te amo raven...siempre lo haré_

_Bueno, ese es al adelanto jejeje espero sus reviews, ¡son gratis! xD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola. Esto es algo que nunca quise decir, pero mi ordenador falla mucho, así que por ahora no voy a poder actualizar este fic...lo más pronto que pueda lo haré...solo esperen..._

_Nos vemos!...espero_

_Con cariño, El cuervo negro_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! ¿Me echaron de menos? Seguro que no -.- Pero eso no es importante, vengo de vuelta; ¿pensaron que se libraron de mí? Pues no xD No se librarán tan fácilmente de esta escritora ^.^ Pude solucionar los problemas (aleluya .-.)_

_Me dió la venada de responder a reviews (sí, soy así de rara ^-^)_

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **_Me alegro que te guste el fic ^.^ Y la intriga, me encanta dejar a la gente en suspense jejeje_

**Sofi Di Jackson: **_Jejejeje, yo también me desmayé mientras lo describía jejejeje y raven ya cogerá ahora más protagonismo, no te preocupes._

**Sofi Di Jackson: **_Sí, el tema de Terra; como dige ella me parece una persona agradable, y sí, en este fic será buena...o al menos lo intenta . Escenas de CB y rae...por un tiempo, pocas (por no decir ninguna). Gracias por decir que tengo talento ^/^ _

_-Bien, ahora comenzemos:_

**capitulo 4º: **_**la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío; 2ª parte**_

slade:...yo -completa la oración de la chica

todos menos siomara: ¡SLADE! -dicen mientras se colocan en posición de batalla, y detrás de ellos siomara sonrie con maldad

slade: hola de nuevo titanes, es un placer volver a vernos -dice tranquilamente mientras sonríe tras su mascara; luego gira su rostro hacia las princesas- Es un placer conocerlas chicas

flarion: mira inutil, no sabemos quien eres, pero te aseguro que no saldrás de este castillo con las dos piernas -amenazó mientras sus ojos brillaban en un rojo muy intenso y sus manos se rodeaban de energía roja, la cual quemaba como el fuego

slade: pues entonces, deja que me presente...-dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban todos reunidos-...soy unas de las pocas personas que quieren dejar el legado del mal a su noble aprendiz...-coloca una mano el hombro de robin pero este se aparta al segundo-...primero fue robin...-hace el mismo gesto con terra y ella hace lo mismo que robin-...luego terra...-se coloca detrás de siomara y coloca ambas manos en sus hombros mientras ella sonríe con una sonrisa torcida-...y ahora siomara...

raven: ¿que? -preguntó atonita y con lagrimas en los ojos; siomara notó eso, su corazón se encogió y una voz en su cabeza le dijo: "esto está mal, ella sufre porque le importas"; rápidamente desechó esa idea y volvió a sonreir con maldad- siomara...¿por qué?

**Punto De Vista De Siomara**

Esa pregunta estaba prevista y sabía bien que responder, pero al ver su espresión de tristeza todo lo que tenía planeado se esfumó; no sabía que decir, me dí una bofetada mental y respiré hondo, volví a recordar "ese" día y volví a sonreir siniestramente y le dige con todo el odio que pude, el cual fue mucho...

siomara: porque te odio -le dije con la sonrisa propia de un psicopata, como el idiota que tengo detrás; noté como sus ojos se humedecía y esa pequeña voz volvió a decirme que estaba haciendo mal...

_"Ella te quiere"_

...No, otra vez no; esa voz vuelve a ser audible...la llamada "conciencia"...yo dejé de oír esa voz hace mucho, al igual que las otras voces de mis otras emociones, o "emoticlones", como se les suele llamar; solo hay una voz a la cual debo hacer caso...

_"Miente, es una gran actriz; simpre lo ha sido"_

...la "ira"...la única voz que no miente...la única voz que escucho...

_"Pero rae te quiere, nadie es tan buena actriz como para llorar así"_

...¡callate!...todo esto que está pasando es culpa de raven; si ella no hubierra existido...yo...ella...mi madre seguría viva...raven la mató, y ella ni enterada; volví a dirigir mi mirada al grupo de idiotas que tengo enfrente...los titanes y las tontas princesa trataban de consolar a raven, la cual lloraba abrazada al verde; noté una mirada dirigida hacia mí, y no era slade...volteé y me encontré con la mirada azul de terra...ella es la única que no está con raven...ella está dando pasos hacia mí...slade está en el otro estremo del salón regocijandose con su victoria...¿cuando se fue de atrás mío?...volví a mirar a terra y esta estaba enfrente mío; luego sentí mi espalda chocar brutalmente contra la pared y una presión en mi cuello...terra me tenía contra la pared agarrandome por el cuello con una mano mientras la otra se cerraba en forma de puño a unos centimetros de mi rostro...y su mirada de ira superaba mi seguridad y me hizo temer lo que esa rubia impulsiva hiziera...

terra: nadie...-comenzó a hablar con un odio superior al mío, mientras yo comenzaba a notar la falta de aire en mis pulmones debido al agarre de tara-...nadie le haze eso a raven, y sale impune...-luego estrelló su puño en mi cara y me dejó caer al suelo...noté como comenzaba a respirar con dificultad y un hilo de sangre se escapa por mi boca...me levanté con dificultad y volví a sonreir con maldad y me acerqué rápidamente a ella y le dí un puñetazo en el estomago...ella calló de rodillas al suelo mientras se agarraba la parte golpeada...

raven: ¡TERRA!- gritó ella mientras corría hacia ella y la ayudaba a levantarse; ya había llegado la hora...me acerqué a raven por detrás y le dí una patada en el costado, ella emitió un quejido de dolor, pero no cayó al suelo. Le hize una seña a Slade y este pulsó un botón en su armadura, y del agujero de la pared salieron más robots, y luego estos comenzaron a atacar a las princesas y a los titanes; yo alejé a mi prima de los robots llevando al tejado...le sonreí con maldad y comenzé la pelea. Le propinaba patadas y puñetazos; algunos los esquivaba, otros los devolvía y otros acertaba; me estaba enojando el que ni intetara hacerme daño...

_"ira: Que hipocrita"_ -me decía la ira

siomara: ¿Qué pasa rae? ¿Acaso temes herirme? -pregunté con una sonrisa sarcastica y un tono burlón; ella bajó la guardia y la mirada...

_"conciencia: La heriste"_ -me reprochaba la conciencia

raven: No quiero herirte...-mentira, es una mentira; iba a reprochar pero ella siguió hablando-...no quiero herirte, porque te quiero...-eso no me lo esperaba, ¿incluso cuando me uní al tonto de slade para vengarme aún me quería?

_"conciencia: Te lo dige"_

raven: Lo lamento...-¿qué? ¿qué lamenta?; pero como respuesta recibí una esfera de energía negra en mi estomago, la cual ardía como el pelo de Flarion cuando se enciende...un hilo de sangre salía de mi boca...rodeé mi mano con energía celeste y empuge a raven hacia...

**Punto De Vista Normal**

Los titanes y las princesas habían conseguido destruir a todos los robots, pero Slade había huido...buscaban con la mirada a las primas hasta que...

¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Giraron la cabeza hacia arriba y vieron a Siomara con las manos rodeadas de energía celeste y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca; y a Raven...¿¡colgando del borde del tejado?!

titanes/princesas: ¿¡Raven?! -gritan antes de subir corriendo a la azotea a salvar a su amiga...al llegar todos comienzan a atacar a Siomara, pero esta los rodea con energía celeste...la chica sonríe siniestramente y comienza a pelear contra todos...

raven: ¡CHICO BESTIA! -grita la chica mientras una de sus manos se suelta del borde del edifico, donde se encuentra suspendida a varios metros de altura

chico bestia: ¡RAVEN! -el joven corre al borde del edificio y agarra la mano de la chica, a la cual le han quitado sus poderes, y ahora él ya entendía por qué- ¡NO TE SUELTES!

raven: chico bestia...ya no aguanto...-dice la chica mientras se va resbalando

chico bestia: ¡NO! -grita al ver caer a la chica al vacío- ¡NO RAVEN, NO! ¡NO ME DEJES! -el chico se iba a tirar a salvarla pero recordó que no tenía poderes- ¡RAVEN! -grita con lagrimas en los ojos

siomara: murió -se acerca al chico- y ya no volverá -pone una mano en el hombro del chico- y nunca le dijiste lo que sentías...ahora ya es tarde -sonríe con maldad

chico bestia: te amo raven...siempre lo haré -susurra mientras las lagrimas caen pos su mejillas, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, solo se oían los sollozos de chico bestia y la risa psicopata de siomara...

**Punto De Vista De Chico Bestia**

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que conocimos a Siomara...nadie recuerda casi nada de ese día...solo conseguimos recordar un grito femenino, una energía celesta y...nada, nada más...sinceramente, creo que Siomara oculta algo, lo huelo...en estos seis meses he cambiado bastante mi look, ahora me peino hacia abajo, tapando mi frente; llevo tres pendientes en mi oreja izquierda, y en la ropa suelo mezclar el verde y el negro...haze cuatro meses los guerreros de la luna nueva se unieron a nosotros, segú ellos, para "proteger a las princesas"; aunque solo las molestan mucho...mi vida es buena...supongo...tengo una novia muy linda, amigos que se preocupan por mi y soy el dios de la guerra desde hace 5 meses...pero...no me siento feliz...me falta algo...y no sé que es...le cuento todo a mis amigos, pero hay algo que no le he contado a nadie...llevo seis meses soñando con una chica que no conozco...es muy hermosa...más que mi novia...tiene el pelo corto, sedoso y de color violeta; unos hermosos ojos amatista, y una piel suave y de color gris pálido...ella dice algo, aún no consigo oír con claridad lo que dice...aunque cada vez se oye mejor...ahora me encuentro tumbado en mi cama, en la torre "T"; mi novia está en la sala junto a los demás, y yo no me siento con fuerzas para levantarme...esos sueños y esa frase me tienen muy estresado...la puerta de abre pero no necesito voltear para saber quien es...un olor a cereza inunda mi habitación...es mi novia, Siomara...

chico bestia: ¿Pasa algo "mara"? -le preguntó preocupado por su falta de habla, y con ese apodo que le puse cuando comenzamos a salir- estás muy callada

siomara: Bestita...-me llamó con la mirada en el suelo- ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -me dijo mordiendose el labio inferior, cosa que hace cuando está muy nerviosa

chico bestia: Claro, ¿que sucede? -pregunto con curiosidad, y un poco nervioso

siomara: Bueno...¿quién es esa chica de tus sueños? -me preguntó con un tono enojado...yo palidecí...¿qué contestar?...bueno, realmente no sé quien es...¿y ahora que hago?...tengo a mi novia mostrando su garras y esperando mi respuesta...y mi respuesta es...salir corriendo...me transformé en cuervo y salí volnado por la ventan- ¡NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR GARFIELD LOGAN! -oí el grito de siomara...¿a dondé voy yo ahora?...iré a la ciudad y me perderá allí...llegué y me senté en el tejado de un edificio, luego ví como una joven de mi edad salía del edificio...¿¡pero qué?!...pelo violeta, piel grisacea y ojos amatista...¿es ella?...un momento, ¿quien es ese chico que está con ella?...pelo blanco y largo, ojos azules y una bufanda blanco crema...no sé por qué pero ese tipo no me agrada...él la abraza y despues...¿¡la besa?!...¿que está pasando? ¿por quñe me molesto? ¿acaso estoy...celoso?...

_**continuará...**_

_Hola! Bueno, no sé como despedirme, bueno, sí...el aspecto de CB lo saqué de este mini-comic de Deviantart...aquí les va el enlace:_

art/Page-4-20766048

_Eso es todo, nos vemos!_

_Con cariño, El cuervo negro_


End file.
